Choque de dos mundos
by Sorcerer1337
Summary: En el mundo hay tantas personas que desean hacer el mal a los demás por motivos egoístas, abecés parece que uno se encuentra solo en una guerra, pero el punto es que uno jamás esta solo. Un pequeño crossover, entre Carmen sandiego (netflix) y otra de mis películas favoritas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, buenas noches, he estado trabajando en esta historia durante unos días, ya tengo algunos capítulos y me gustaría saber su opinión de mi forma de escribir o la trama de la historia, por favor denme su opinión.

**1**

Tokio/Japón

Trepando por el costado de un edificio de Tokio de 70 pisos, Carmen subía cada vez más con las luces de la ciudad a su espalda, se lograba ver estilo tradicional japonés combinado con toques del nuevo siglo, por toda la ciudad.

-sigo pensando que esta no es una buena idea- advirtió Player.

-te preocupas demasiado, tengo todo bajo control- dijo Carmen llegando a la azotea del edificio, trepando un muro de ladrillo hacia un elegante jardín japonés –me pregunto quién construiría una casa de estilo tradicional en la sima de un edificio-

-la casa puede parecer antigua pero los sensores detectan múltiples señales de calor por toda la casa, más serraduras electrónicas en las puertas y un sistema de seguridad avanzado, casi es triste lo fácil que fue desactivar su seguridad-

-Shadow-san nos dio la información, después de cómo nos ayudo es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- dijo Carmen escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

-estas segura de que podemos confiar completamente en él, entiendo que dejo V.I.L.E. pero de la nada darnos la pista de una reliquia después de meses silencio- dijo Player por el micrófono, mientras Carmen avanzaba hacia una casa.

Sacando de su abrigo un pequeño aparato y pegándolo en la puerta –lo investigamos, este sujeto es uno de los compradores de V.I.L.E.-

-todas las pistas nos guían hacia la espada Muramasa- dijo Player mirando su ordenador –pero en el nuevo disco de información que Shadow-san nos dio, no dice nada de esta espada-

-tendré cuidado, tomare la espada y los veré fuera- dijo Carmen abriendo la puerta -guardare silencio a partir de ahora, si algo ocurre llamare-

Al entrar a la casa resaltaba la cantidad de jarrones y armas antiguas, sobre un hermoso piso de madera y paredes decoradas con paisajes pintados a mano, adentrándose en la casa, esquivando las cámaras de seguridad, según el mapa que avía memorizado, tenía que seguir por este pasillo girar a la derecha y eso lo llevaría a una bóveda. Doblando la esquina lentamente para observar que no allá guardias, dos guardias se encontraban uno de cada lodo de la puerta, sacando su teléfono y colocando en el piso, de pie junto a la bóveda, los dos guardias permanecían estáticos como estatuas, hasta que el sonido de una campana llamo su atención, caminando adelante para investigar el sonido, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina, al escuchar un gemido, el guardia restante se dirige a investigarlo, después de un golpe seguido de un gemido, Carmen dobla la esquina, caminando normalmente asía la bóveda.

Sacando un artefacto de su abrigo y pegándolo a la puerta, esperando unos segundos la puerta se abre, rebelando una gran cantidad de brillantes y pequeñas estatuas de oro y plata, en el centro de la habitación sobre un pedestal, se encontraba la espada por la que avía venido, una elegante espada con una vaina de color negro, mango azul y guarda dorado, adentrándose en la bóveda y pasando por los distintos artefactos, antes de llegar a la espada, saca un pequeño aerosol y rociándolo sobre la espada, rebelando una serie de láseres de seguridad color verde cubriendo la espada.

Sacando un pequeño cubo de su abrigo y convocándolo en el piso, apartándose unos pasos y activándolo, desplegando una serie de pequeños cristales que se elevaron y colocaron alrededor de la espada, desviando los láseres y dejando espacio suficiente para tomar la espada. Sonriendo mientras retira la espada, Carmen sale de la bóveda con la espada en sus manos, al salir de la bóveda Carmen es sorprendida por el fuerte sonido y luces rojas de la alarma de seguridad.

-Player- dijo Carmen empezando a correr.

-¿qué sucede roja?- pregunto Player.

-me descubrieron necesito una salida rápida-

-entendido, hay otro jardín a 12 mts. A tu izquierda- le dijo Player desde su ordenador.

Corriendo por otro pasillo sin soltar la espada de entre sus manos mientras esquivando las decoraciones del pocillo a su paso, al salir al jardín Carmen se sorprendió, no por el jardín, que en su opinión era exactamente igual que por el que avía entrado, sino porque justo en el centro avía un hombre de pie con la espalda erguida, sosteniendo un paraguas, un elegante traje de vestir y un sombrero tipo Fedora, todo completamente en negro.

Interrumpiendo la tensión Player de advierte –Carmen, estas apunto de recibir visitas, tienes que salir de ese lugar-

Al terminar de hablar barias docenas de guardias de seguridad salen de los extremos de la casa rodeando el jardín. Analizando la situación buscando una forma de escapar, Carmen revisa por todos lados, pero no lograba encontrar nada, estaba muy alto asique no podía utilizar su gancho para salir y en cuanto hiciera cualquier movimiento los guardias se abalanzarían sobre ella, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Aclarándose la garganta, llamando la atención de Carmen, mirando al hombre de traje en frente de ella Carmen logro ver que era un hombre (tenía que reconocerlo) atractivo, tenía cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos verdes, no mucho mayor que ella. Hasta el momento avía pasado desapercibido, haciendo un ademan a los guardias con su mano izquierda indicándoles que se retiren, obedeciendo la orden que se les dio todos los guardias sin excepción se retiraron, dejando a él y a Carmen solos, sor prendida por lo ocurrido, Carmen observa fijamente a cualquier movimiento que haga el misterioso hombre.

Rompiendo el silencio -Carmen, esta es tu oportunidad, tienes que salir de allí- dijo Player, ignorando a advertencia.

Recuperando su postura relajada, Carmen asegura la espada en su cinturón -eso fue impresionante, que otros trucos saben hacer- dijo en un tono despreocupado.

Levantando su paraguas y utilizándolo para retirar la manga de su brazo izquierdo para poder ver su reloj -11:35 p.m. fueron 15 minutos-

Abalanzándose velozmente en dirección a Carmen, utilizando su paraguas para lanzar un golpe contra su cabeza, agachándose para esquivar el golpe, Carmen contra ataco con un golpe que fue bloqueado, empujando a Carmen para tomar distancia y regresando a su posición erguida, el hombre de traje toma su paraguas y se abalanza contra Carmen lanzando una serie de golpes, reincorporándose, Carmen bloquea sus golpes, con un movimiento se agacha y golpea con una patada a los pies de su oponente, cayendo al suelo y derribándolo, antes de que Carmen pudiera reacciona, sintió como el hombre enganchaba su paraguas a uno de sus pies, tomando impulso para levantarse de un golpe para derribar a Carmen, girando en el suelo para tomar distancia Carmen se levanta y se coloca en posición de pelea, tomando distancia nuevamente entre los dos y mirando al suelo, observando tanto su sombrero y el de el hombre tirados en el piso. Mirando al hombre cara a cara, Carmen logro ver su rostro completamente, junto con un cabello bien peinado, mientras Carmen se mantenía en posición el hombre regresaba a una posición firme.

-Carmen, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Player con preocupación.

-tengo un inconveniente, y los otros- dijo Carmen sin quitar la vista de su atacante.

-te están esperando, tienes que saltar el muro norte y planear hasta la bahía de Tokio-

-¿puedes ver a este sujeto?-

-no, no puedo, hay una especie de interferencia, no puedo obtener una imagen clara de el- contesto Player mirando su ordenador.

-sabes que ignorar a alguien es de mala educación- hablo el hombre caminando asía adelante y tomando los dos sombreros del piso, llamando la atención de Carmen.

-también interrumpir a los demás- dijo Carmen regresando a una postura más relajada, provocando una sonrisa en el hombre mientras se colocaba su sombrero –sería mucho pedir que me dejaras escapar-

-claro, solo debes dejar la espada y podrás irte, señorita "Carmen Sandiego"-

-conoces mi nombre-

-conozco a mucha gente, serias tan amable de devolver eso- dijo lanzándose su sombrero a Carmen.

-no puedo hacer eso- dijo Carmen colocándose su sombrero –además, tu jefe no la obtuvo de una manera legal, así que creo que es justo-

Provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre misterioso, antes te regresar a su posición erguida el hombre se agacho para esquivar un golpe, agachándose para esquivar el golpe, lanzando un golpe asía Carmen, Carmen bloquea el golpe sosteniendo el puño y jalándolo, impulsándose para lanzar una patada asía la cara del hombre, esquivando la patada y tomando distancia, aclarándose la garganta y soltando una carcajada.

Tallándose los ojos, quitándose una lagrima provocada por la risa –wow, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, sabes….- fue interrumpido por un golpe sin poder terminar la oración, derribándolo.

-debiste protegerte el rostro- se burló Carmen desde arriba del muro –hasta luego- dijo antes de saltar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Reincorporándose y sosteniendo el lugar donde avía recibido el golpe, quitándose el polvo, arreglándose su corbata, dejando su paraguas apoyado en una toca del jardín, levantando y colocándose su sombrero, una bes limpio y ordenado, inhalando profundo, corre asía el muro y permaneciendo de pie en la orilla, mirando a lo lejos, logra ver un planeador rojo a la distancia, saltando al vacío y desplegando desde los extremos de su traje un traje para planear.

En la noche de Tokio un planeador rojo se deslizándose a través de los edificios dirigiéndose a la costa, -Player, me libre del problema, ¿los otros están listos?- pregunto Carmen.

-Sack e Ivy te esperan a 250 metros del muelle, pero creo que deberías mirar detrás de ti-

Mirando sobre su hombro Carmen logra divisar una mancha negra dirigiéndose directamente a ella, al acercarse más, logro ver que quien la seguía era el mismo hombre del edificio –tiene que ser una broma- dijo Carmen con fastidio, aumentando la velocidad –diles a Ivy y a Sack que se acerquen a la costa, tendremos una salida rápida-

Costa de Tokio

Apoyado a la orilla de un barco a motor de color verde, un joven de cabello rojo tenía la cabeza fuera del barco, vestía una camisa blanco con una línea rojo que iba desde el cuello y asía el centro de su camisa, sobre una camisa de manga larga, con pantalones azules y tenis negros. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto del barco, una joven pelirroja vestida con una camisa di color negro con mangas azules y un pequeño escote, pantalón gris y tenis rojos.

Levantando la cabeza –Ivy, por favor, ya podemos irnos- dijo agachándose nuevamente para vomitar.

-sabes perfectamente que debemos esperar a Carmen, solo imagina que estas en otro lado y se te pasaran las náuseas-

-pero el olor a pescado es tan…-

Interrumpió Player –Ivy, Sack, alguien está siguiendo a Carmen, necesita que se acerquen a la costa para una extracción rápida-

-muy bien, vamos para allá- dijo Ivy, sentándose en el asiento del conductor, -ya escuchaste hermanito, nos necesitan- al mismo tiempo que Sack ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y su hermana aceleraba el vote.

A pocas calles de la costa, se deslizaba el planeador rojo de Carmen seguido de cerca por el hombre de traje, con un rápido movimiento, cae sobre Carmen sujetándola por la espalda, haciendo que el planeador baje la velocidad y empiece a caer -que no entiendes que un "no" es "no"- dijo Carmen con enojo.

-regrésame esa espada- contesto el sujetando a Carmen por la espalda, mientras trataba de quitarle la espada.

-¡CARMEN, IVY Y SACK TE ESPERAN!- aviso Player.

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, ya se encontraban volando sobre la costa, Carmen forcejeaba tratando de quitarse al hombre de encima, golpeando al hombre en el rosto con su codo Carmen logra liberar su mano, tomar la tela que sobresalía de los costados del traje y rasgándola, a lo lejos Carmen logro divisar el barco donde se encontraban sus amigos, logrando guardar su planeador y escapar de su captor por el espacio restante.

Liberada del peso extra, Carmen abrió su planeador nuevamente, al ya no tener uno de los alerones de su traje el hombre cae al océano.

-mejor suerte para la próxima- dijo Carmen mientras se alejaba, escuchando algo caer fuertemente al agua, cayendo en el barco junto con sus amigos Sack e Ivy

-¿y ese quién era?- pregunto Sack sorprendido.

-nadie importante, hay que irnos- contesto Carmen levantándose y sentándose en uno de los asientos del barco.

-sujétense- dijo Ivy acelerando.

Saliendo a la superficie respirando de manera agitada, retirándose el cabello del rostro, mirando asía todas partes para encontrar a Carmen sandiego y observando un sombrero de ala ancha de color rojo sobre un barco alejándose a gran velocidad.

Respirando profundo y sonriendo mientras observaba al barco alejándose, sacando su mano del agua y observando la espada que avía logrado quitarle a Carmen antes de caer -fue divertido- dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta y nadando de regreso a la orilla.

De regreso en el barco con Carmen y sus amigos, levantándose de su asiento, Carmen mira asía atrás tratando de asegurarse de que el hombre de traje no los está siguiendo, asegurándose de que no hay nadie, regresa a su asiento, Carmen se mantiene pensativa por lo ocurrido, sin poder creer lo cerca que estuvo de perder la espada, dando se cuenta de lo ocurrido, Carmen busco la espada en su cinturón, para darse cuenta de que no está.

-Carmen, ¿qué sucede?- pregunta Ivy, viendo la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Carmen.

-la espada, la espada no está-

-que es lo que tienes en la mano- dijo Sack.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que le hablaba Sack, Carmen mira asía su mano izquierda y se da cuenta de que está sosteniendo un sombrero negro, sin poder creer lo ocurrido, avía perdido la espada durante el forcejeo pero incongruentemente avía tomado lo primero que pudo sostener.

-no puedo creerlo, perdí la espada, pero como puede ser posible que ese sujeto me allá logrado robar la espada sin que me diera cuenta- dijo Carmen enojada.

-tranquila Carmen, la recuperaremos- dijo Ivy tratando de calmarla.

-chicos, ¿todos están bien?- pregunto Player.

-no exactamente, Carmen está un poco enojada, perdimos la espada y creo que a alguien no le gusta perder- dijo Sack tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

-yo no perdí, no si tengo algo que decir al respecto, Player, necesito que rastrees a ese sujeto, debemos regresar y recuperar esa espada- pidió Carmen aun con un tono de enojo en su vos.

-lo aremos, pero lo mejor en este momento es que te calmes, te necesitamos concentrada- dijo Player tratando de calmarla.

Respirando repetidas beses para tranquilizarse –muy bien, primero que nada necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos, investiga todo lo que puedas averiguar de ese sujeto, nos alejaremos un poco de la costa y luego iremos a Yokohama, después iremos por esa espada-

-buen plan- dijo Sack.

-entendido- dijo Ivy

-muy bien, los llamare en unos minutos- dijo Player terminando su llamada.

Mirando el sombrero entre sus manos, Carmen seda cuenta que este no es cualquier sombrero, las costura y el material son de alta calidad, mirando el nombre bordado en el interior que decía "kingsman"


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strong2/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al amanecer en un muelle cerca de las costas de Yokohama, Carmen y sus amigos se encontraban sobre su barco –tengo buenas noticias, después de salir del agua logre tomar una imagen clara del rostro de nuestro amigo de anoche, déjenme decirles que se mueve rápido- dijo Player al resto del grupo -poco después de salir del agua tomo un vuelo en un avión privado, las cámaras de seguridad lo muestran en el aeropuerto mirando directo asía la cámara, les envió la imagen-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En la imagen se mostraba al hombre, utilizando su traje de color negro, se encontraba en el centro de una sala de espera de un aeropuerto mirando directamente a la cámara sosteniendo en su mano un estuche rectangular-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-como debemos de llamar a nuestro amigo- pregunto Sack sentado en el asiento del conductor, utilizando el sombrero que le robaron al hombre –que tal "hombre de traje", "trajeado" o "pingüino", que les parece-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-me gusta "hombre de traje" ese le queda mejor, creen que la espada este en ese maletín- contesto Ivy sentada en el asiento del copiloto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-obviamente nos está provocando para que vallamos tras él, ¿que as averiguado del "hombre de traje"?- pregunto Carmen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ese es el problema, no hay nada, he buscado en los registros de empleados del edificio y el "hombre de traje" no aparece por ningún lado- Player se encontraba enfrente de su ordenador, dentro de su aviación –el intento de robo no fue reportado y el reconocimiento facial no muestra ninguna similitud en los registros de distintas organizaciones gubernamentales, registros policiales, absolutamente nada-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Entonces la única pista que tenemos es el sombrero- asiendo le una señal a Sack para que le diera el sombrero –"kingsman"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿qué es kingsman exactamente?- pregunto Sack desde su asiento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-"kingsman", es el nombre de una sastrería, originaria de Londres/Inglaterra desde 1849, pero tienes distintas sucursales alrededor del mundo, hace unos años barias de sus sucursales se destruyeron por una falla en las tuberías de gas, después de eso se reinventaron y compraron una destilerías al este de span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEscocia, ahora se dedican a la venta de licos y de vestimenta-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-este tipo de sombrero esta hecho bajo pedido- dijo Carmen mirando el sombrero -puedes entrar a sus registros y averiguar quién lo compro-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-desgraciadamente no puedo, son un negocio muy tradicional, hasta donde sé, todos sus registros son hechos en papel y después enviados a su sucursal principal en Londres-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-entonces, para encontrar la espada debemos encontrar al hombre de traje yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpara encontrar al hombre de traje debemos ir a la sastrería kingsman- hablo style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-esta decidido, iremos a Londres- dijo Sack con alegría –siempre he querido intentar eso de la hora del tea-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ya me adelante, un avión los espera en el aeropuerto, Sack esto te gustara, servirán filete- dijo style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eso es- dijo Sack con alegría./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"En un estacionamiento a la mitad de la noche, una mujer de traje de color negro, blusa de vestir roja, anteojos y cabello corto de color negro, entrando a una puerta de acero ubicada al final del pacillo, al entrar se encuentra con dos personas en el interior, un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestían con el mismo traje azul, camisa de vestir blanca, gafas de sol y corbata negra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ya estoy aquí, para que querían verme- pregunto la mujer de anteojos a las dos personas en frente de ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSin decir una palabra, la mujer saca un bolígrafo de su saco, presionando la parte superior y después arrojándolo al piso, desplegando una serie de luces, tomando la forma de una mujer afroamericana de cabello rubio cortó usando un traje de color gris-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-agente Argent- dijo la mujer del holograma saludando al agente Argent –me complace avisarle que el agente Chase Deveneaux aún se encuentra en recuperación y los doctores dicen que pronto empezarán con su rehabilitación-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo la agente Argent aliviada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sin darle tiempo de procesar la noticia, el rostro de la "jefa" cambia a uno más serio -sin embargo, la misión debe continuar, ahora que sabemos la amenaza que Carmen Sandiego es realmente, debamos atraparla cuanto antes, ya que su compañero se encuentra incapacitado hemos decidido asignarle un compañero temporal-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al terminar de decirlo, un hombre con postura seria entra por la puerta, su traje no era muy diferente al de los demás agentes, espeto que el suyo tenía una camisa de color purpura, su rostro no mostraba unos pocos años mayor a la agente, su piel mostraba un pequeño bronceado y su cabello rubio, colocándose en posición de firmes junto a los otros agentes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-él es el agente Javier Blackburn es uno de nuestros mejores agentes de campo, el será su compañero hasta que el agente Chase Deveneaux este recuperado por completo- dijo la jefa presentando al nuevo agente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-se lo agradezco, pero mi compañero es el agente Chase, hemos trabajado bien durante los últimos meses y no creo que…- la agente Argent es interrumpida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-agente, en estos momentos nuestra prioridad es atrapar a Carmen Sandiego- al decir eso la agente se pone rígida por el tono serio de la jefa –entiendo, que se reúse a trabajas sin su compañero, pero en este trabajo tendrá que trabajar con distintos compañeros le guste o no, agente Blackburn– al decir su nombre el agente dando un paso adelante –nos han informado que Carmen Sandiego fue vista por última vez en la ciudad de Tokio, fue perseguida por toda la ciudad por este hombre- junto a su holograma aparece una imagen del hombre saliendo del océano, sujetando entre sus manos una espada –esa espada parece ser importante si es que Carmen Sandiego, se le vio por última vez abordando un avión rumbo a Inglaterra, pocas horas después las cámaras de seguridad en un aeropuerto de Yokohama captaron la imagen de esta mujer abordando un vuelo a Londres- en la imagen se lograba ver a una mujer con piel morena usando una chaqueta roja con capucha -quiero que ambos vallan inmediatamente-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-pero jefa, yo…-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡agente Argent!- dijo la jefa en tono serio -capturar a Carmen Sandiego es en nuestra prioridad, si no está dispuesta a hacer su trabajo, le recomiendo que vuelva a la Interpol, entendió-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sí, entiendo- asustada la agente dijo con resignación –quien es ese hombre, acaso creen que es un agente de V.I.L.E. que evito que esa espada fuera robada-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo investigamos y no sé tienen registros de el en ninguna parte, sin reconocimiento facial y no aparece en ninguna de las bases de datos de las organizaciones gubernamentales del planeta, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpero si Carmen sandiego esta tan interesada en esa espada debe ser por una buena razón- la imagen desapareció./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Analizando la situación la agente Argent responde-si fue capaz de evitar que Carmen sandiego robara ese artefacto, tiene que ser una persona muy habilidoso, de ahí el por qué me asignaron un nuevo compañero-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span–así es, no me cabe duda que Carmen Sandiego ira tras el para robar la espada de una vez por todas, agente Argent y agente Blackburn- al decir sus nombres, los dos agentes prestan atención a lo que dirá –su misión es localizar a este hombre, capturarlo vivo de cualquier medio necesario, usarlo para atraer a Carmen Sandiego y entregarla a las autoridades de una bes por todas- al terminar de decir los detalles de la misión el holograma desaparece dejando a los cuatro agentes solos en la aviación./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Dando unos pasos asía la agente Argent –será un gusto trabajar con usted agente argent- dijo el agente Blackburn dándole la mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Devolviéndole el saludo -mucho gusto agente Blackburn-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"La agente que estaba parada junto a la puesta, sacando dos boletos de su abrigo y entregándoselos a los dos agentes -su vuelo saldrá en tres horas, dense prisa- entregándole los boletos y saliendo de la habitación junto al otro style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dentro de un avión privado se encontraban los dos hermanos sentados a la mesa, cada uno con su respectivo plato, Carmen se encontraba sentada en la mesa que se encontraba junto a la de los hermanos, Carmen se encontraba con ropa normal sosteniendo una tableta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-chicos- dijo Player llamando la atención del resto del grupo -he descubierto algo que tienen que ver-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Que sucede Player- contesto style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-logre tomar la fotografía del hombre misterioso al salir del agua y la he comparando con las grabaciones de las misiones de los últimos meses- una serie de imagen del hombre de traje apareció en una pantalla del avión, espeto que en la imagen estaba utilizando un traje de color azul y anteojos -he descubierto que nos ha estado siguiendo durante los últimos cuatro meses, una cámara de seguridad lo grabo durante el incidente con la profesora Brunt- la imagen de la pantalla cambio por una imagen en blanco y negro, en la que se encontraba fuera del edificio donde tuvieron cautivo al agente Devineaux./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tengo que reconocer que es apuesto- dijo Ivy mirando la pantalla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-creo que este sujeto nos está acosando- dijo Sack dejando de comer y viendo la pantalla –o creen que V.I.L.E. lo allá contratado para seguirnos, o que sea otro agente de A.C.M.E.- tomando sus cubiertos y empezando a comer nuevamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la pantalla para ver más de cerca la imagen -ese no es la forma de operar a V.I.L.E., lo más seguro es que se trate de un nuevo agente de A.C.M.E.- dijo Carmen señalando al fondo de la imagen, en la que se podía ver a la agente Argent en el fondo de la imagen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-entonces… seguimos con esto, no será muy peligroso ir directamente asía el- dijo Ivy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-estoy de acuerdo con Ivy, si nos ha estado acosando y apenas nos dimos cuenta, no creo que la espada valga el riesgo- dijo Player apoyando lo que Ivy acaba de decir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mirando la imagen en la pantalla Carmen dice -Shadow-san debió de averiguar que el hombre de traje nos estuvo acosando, quizás nos dio la misión para que lo atrapemos-span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cambiando a la casa de Player -tu misma lo dijiste Carm, nos está provocando, no hay que ser un genio para saber que estamos yendo asía una trampa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Regresando a su asiento, Carmen piensa un momento la situación –no, trampa o no, si dejamos que esto pase el hombre de traje nos volverá a acosar- todos miraban a Carmen mientras hablaba –debemos detenerlo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-creo que Carmen tiene razón- Player fue el primero en hablar -pero a un así, debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz- span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sentada enfrente de Sack que no había dejado de comer, Ivy dijo –está decidido, a Londres-/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La agente Argent se encontraba sentada en un avión junto al agente Blackburn, sus asientos eran de clase económica, dándoles suficiente espacio entre ellos y los demás pasajeros, al esperar en la sala de espera del aeropuerto apenas si se avían dirigido la palabra, si trabajarían juntos quería conocerlo mejor pero hasta el momento ninguno de los dos avía dicho algo, él se encontraba revisando una carpeta con la información de su misión./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rompiendo el silencio, la agente pregunta -¿Qué es lo que sabes de Carmen Sandiego?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llamando su atención, el agente voltea, su expresión era más suave y menos seria que la que tenía cuando la jefa lo presento – Carmen sandiego, se trata de una mujer, astuta e inteligente, que siempre va vestida con sombrero y un abrigo largo de color rojo- comenzó a decir –se le ha visto en diferentes lugares del mundo en donde se han efectuado robos de gran escala de bienes históricos, según los informes de tu anterior compañero Chase Deveneaux, ella cuenta con numerosos secuaces, se cree que es líder de la organización criminal V.I.L.E. o que forma parte de ella, siempre se las arregla para escapar de la escena del crimen, por lo que se sabe ella fue la causante del secuestro y el atentado en contra del agente Chase Deveneaux- impresionando a la agente Argent –pero tú tienes otra teoría de su comportamiento, aparentemente sus robos han sido en lugares que tienen relación la misma compañía, según tus palabras "los actos de Carmen Sandiego son contrarios a lo que se cree, yo creo que Carmen sandiego es una ladrona que le roba a otros ladrones", eso pusiste en tus primeros informes- termino de decir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sorprendida por toda la información que avía dado, la agente argent pregunta -¿has leído mis informes?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-he leído todo lo que tú y tu compañero han escrito desde el inicio del caso, también he leído sus expediente, el de tu compañero es "interesante", pero el tulló sí que impresiona-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonriendo tímidamente la agente responde –bueno yo también he leído tu expediente- sacando una carpeta de su maleta y mostrándosela –según tu expediente, tú nombre es Javier O. Blackburn, tu madre es de nacionalidad Mexicana y tu padre es de nacionalidad Escocesa, te uniste al ejército a los 18 en el que estuviste 5 años, hasta que te uniste a A.C.M.E., condecorado 2 veces a la medalla al valor, especialista en armas y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y cinta negra-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Impresionante, veo que no soy el único al que le gusta leer los expedientes de los demás-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-me alegro de que podamos hablar- dijo la agente Argent aliviada –por un momento pensé que no podríamos hablar, pensaba que eras una persona más seria-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Provocando una risa por su comentario –tengo la costumbre de mantener un rostro serio al estar con la jefa, ella es muy accesible cuando está de buen humor pero cuando no- dijo el agente Blackburn tratando de aparentar miedo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si lo vi, perdona por pensar de ti tan mal, la verdad no quería un nuevo compañero, y después de lo que le pasó a Chase Deveneaux, no era algo que me emocionara-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-te entiendo, mi compañero anterior y yo éramos buenos amigos, después de trabajar durante tanto tiempo tampoco me alegraba uno nuevo, aunque fuera temporal-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo lamento-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tratando de aliviar el silencio entre los dos el agente Blackburn dice -pero eso me alegra, he escuchado mucho de ustedes dos, los dos agentes en busca de una criminal internacional alrededor le mundo, parece la trama de una película-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Provocando una risa en la agente Argent –creo que podría llegar a ser más una serie de tv-/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Londres/Inglaterra

No hubo problemas durante el resto del vuelo, con la acepción de que Ivy y Sack permanecían es silencio, confusos por lo que pasaría una bes que confrontaran al hombre de traje, Carmen por otro lado se encontraba sentada usando su computadora actuando de manera normal, al bajar del avión, Carmen y sus amigos se dirigieron a la dirección que les avía entregado Player, según les avía dicho, la tienda se enfrentaba junto al lado de una antigua tienda de vino.

Dentro de un taxi, los tres se encontraban rumbo a la tienda, ocupando los asientos de atrás, Carmen se encontraba en el centro, usando una chaqueta roja con capucha y unos pantalones azul obscuro, se encontraba analizando el sombrero negro entre sus manos, Ivy y Sack se encontraban junto a las ventanas.

Rompiendo el silencio, Ivy pregunta -siempre quise visitar Londres, creen que cuando terminemos con nuestro asunto podremos visitar algunos lugares-

-no veo porque no- dijo Player ablando por sus comunicadores - Londres es uno de los centros neurálgicos en el ámbito de las artes, el comercio, la educación, el entretenimiento, la moda, las finanzas, los medios de comunicación, la investigación, el turismo o el transporte, estoy seguro de que puedo organizarles un tur que incluya los lugares más importantes de la ciudad-

-eso suena increíble, me muero por probar un buen plato de Roast beef- dijo Sack emocionado.

Sonriendo por la conversación de sus amigos, Carmen dice -también me gustaría probarlo, pero no hay que olvidar por lo que estamos aquí- después de unos minutos más de viaje, el taxi se detuvo en frente de la tienda de trajes kingsman.

La tienda tenía una enorme ventana con letras en dorado que decían "kingsman" en la que se tenían en exhibición tres elegante sacos, el mar.

De pie fura de la tienda Sack se encontraba en frente de la tienda-entonces, ¿solo entramos y preguntamos?- pregunto Sack mientras mirando por la ventana.

-los registros de compra deberían estar almacenados en algún lugar, si logramos distraer a los empleados el tiempo suficiente, mientras los demás encontramos la información- dijo Carmen sosteniendo una bolsa de mano.

Confundido Sack pregunta -¿y cómo los distraemos?-

-es una tienda de trajes para caballero, creo que la solución es más que obvia- dijo Ivy dando un paso adelante y entrando por la puerta.

-¿qué solución?- pregunto Sack confundido –Ivy, ¿qué es obvio?-

Riendo por la confusión de su amigo Carmen siguió a Ivy por la puerta –vamos Sack-

Kingsman/tienda

La tienda era más amplia de lo que parecía por fuera, al entrar se encontraron con una pequeña sala junto a la puerta de entrada, las paredes estaban decoraras con anaqueles que tenían distintos tipos de telas, maniquíes con trajes de diferentes estilos repartidos por la tienda, dos mesas en el centro de la aviación, cuatro puertas de madera, dos en cada lado de las paredes laterales y unas escaleras al fondo de la aviación, al frente de las cuales se encontraba un hermoso mostrador de madera, debajo de un pequeño candil.

-wow- dijo Ivy impresionada por la decoración.

-este lugar sí que es elegante- dijo Sack pasando junto a ella.

Carmen se encontraba revisando una de las telas de las mesas del centro -no me sorprende, esta sastrería es del siglo 19, me pregunto si podría mandan hacerme un saco en este lugar-

Ivy se encontraba ya frente al mostrador –bueno, creo que solo hay una manera de saberlo- dijo tocando un campanilla en el mostrador.

Des pues de unos segundos de espera, se escuchó bajar a alguien por las escaleras, al llegar se encontraron con un hombre mayor, de cabello castaño, con canas en las raíces de su cabello, raíces grises y bien peinado, usando un traje tipo Porque Firth de color azul obscuro, llevaba unos lentes de armazón grueso con la lente izquierda completamente negra.

\- damas, caballero, buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo el hombre en tono amable colocándose del otro lado del mostrador.

-buenas tardes- dijo Ivy dando un paso al frente –estamos interesados en comprar un traje para mi hermano-

Sack sorprendido, no pudo decir nada más que -que-

Siguiendo le el juego Carmen dice –sí, tenemos un evento importante al cual asistir y mi amigo Sack necesita un traje adecuado-

Dándose la vuelta y caminando asía la puerta -no, no, no, no necesito un traje de pingüino no otra bes gracias-

Alcanzando a su hermano antes de que escape –vamos hermanito sabes que lo necesitas y que mejor que un traje especial- dijo sujetándolo y acercándolo al mostrador.

-Ivy, sabes que odio los trajes, no puedo respirar y son horribles-

-tiene mucha razón joven – dijo el hombre alejándose del mostrador y acercándose a Sack –un traje tiene que formar parte de uno, tiene que amoldarse a las necesidades de quien lo usa, pero no cualquier traje cumple con los deseos del propietario- colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sack y ayudándolo a caminar por la tienda -por eso mismo se creó kingsman, desde hace más de doscientos años Kingsman a vestido a los hombres y mujeres más importantes del mundo y déjeme decirle que ninguno de ellos ha lamentado esa decisión- impresionando a todos la forma de hablar del hombre parecía convencer a Sack -es por ese motivo, que sería un honor para mí, si me permitiera hacerle un traje, uno que cumpla con todos sus expectativas- deteniéndose enfrente de un traje en exhibición tras una vitrina -hay un traje para cada tipo de hombre, pero todo esto se resume en una simple pregunta, ¿quiere usted un traje nuevo?-

Después de ese discurso y pensándolo por un momento, Sack no tiene nada más que decir –sí, me gustaría un traje nuevo-

-muy bien- dijo el hombre retirando su mano del hombro de Sack para darle la mano -Harry Hart, un gusto conocerlo señor…-

Estrechándole la mano –Sack, solo Sack-

-bueno señor Sack, dígame como le gustaría su traje- pregunto Harry.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Carmen e Ivy estaban impresionadas por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-wow, eso es algo que no me lo esperaba- dijo Carmen en silencio para que solo Ivy lo escuchara.

En el mismo tono de vos Ivy le responde -lo sé, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera convencer a Sack de usar un traje-

Desde su ordenador Player habla –a decir verdad, después de eso creo que quiero comprarme uno, pero el lado bueno es que mientras Sack distrae al vendedor una de ustedes puede escabullirse y buscar la información, tengo los planos del edificio y hay tres pisos arriba, uno de ellos tiene que ser la bodega de archivos-

Carmen se encontraba mirando a las esquinas superiores de la habitación esperando encontrar algo -hay cámaras de seguridad- dijo susurrando para que no la escucharan.

-no detecto nada en ningún piso- dijo Player mirando la pantalla de su ordenador -pero no hay nadie más en el edificio que ese empleado

Habiendo termino de hablar con Sack, el sastre de da vuelta y habla -bien- dijo Harry a todos los presentes –antes de empezar, hay algo que les pueda ofrecer, un poco de agua, tea o una soda-

-estamos bien gracias- dijo Carmen rechazando la oferta.

-muy bien- señalando con la mano asía una de las puestas laterales –si me acompaña al probador 1, podremos tomar sus medidas- entrando con Sack al probador y dejando a las dos mujeres solas en la tiendo.

Después de unos segundos de espera -muy bien, empecemos- dijo Ivy caminando asía las escaleras al fondo de la habitación con Carmen detrás de ella.

Después de diez minutos de revisar las habitaciones que se encontraban sobre la tienda, entre las que se encontraban en el primer piso, bodega de trajes, bodega de telas, bodega de varios accesorios entre los cuales se encontraban relojes, zapatos, cinturones, entre otras cosas, en el segundo piso se encontraba un baño, una pequeña cocina, sala, sala de reuniones con diez sillas, y 2 oficinas, en el tercer piso solo era un ático en el que no avía más que cajas polvosas llenas de baratijas. Resignadas, Carmen e Ivy regresaron al primer piso sin lograr encontrar nada.

Enojada, Ivy bajaba las escaleras para regresar a la tienda, por suerte Sack y el tal Harry no avían terminado de tomar las medidas para el traje –nada, absolutamente nada, que clase de lugar es este- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la tiendo, seguida por Carmen, tomando el otro asiento.

Desde su habitación, Player seguía revisando los planos del edificio -los registros deben estar en otro lado, talvez se envían a alguna parte de la ciudad o a otra sucursal, que dices roja, crees que sería muy sospechoso si le preguntamos al vendedor a donde envían todos sus registros, se escucharía sospechoso- pregunto Player a modo de broma.

Sentándose en uno de los sillones -no creo que eso sea necesario-

-no encuentro nada en ningún piso, pero si detecto una pequeña señal que viene de la primera habitación a tu izquierda- dijo Player, mirando a su izquierda Carmen logra ver una puerta con el numero 4 tallado.

Levantando la cabeza para ver la puerta, Ivy pregunta –¿es el probador 4?-

Levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta –¿a que te refieres con pequeña señal?- pregunto Carmen abriendo la puerta.

Dentro del probador, las paredes se encontraban decoradas con un papel tapis de color verde, un espejo de dos metros pegado a la pared con dos candelabro de pared a cada lado, pequeñas mesas con materiales de costura, un saco y pantalón de vestir colgando en un perchero junto a la puerta.

Entrando al probador las dos mujeres no lograban encontrar nada fuera de lugar

-¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?- pregunto Ivy mirando a su alrededor.

Sacando un accesorio de su bolsillo y pasándolo de arriba abajo por las paredes –cualquier cosa que luzca sospechosa, te sorprendería las cosas que encuentras cuando…- Carmen es interrumpida por un sonido proveniente del aparato en sus manos, señalando a uno de los candelabros junto al espejo, jalando del candelabro hacia abajo, un sonido proveniente de la base del espejo, abriendo un compartimiento, bajando el espejo asta entrar completamente en el suelo, rebelando una habitación secreta del otro lado –sabes en donde buscar- dijo Carmen impresionada.

-santo cielo- dijo Ivy igual de impresionada.

Dentro de la habitación secreta, se encontraban coloca varios tipos de armas en las paredes que contrastaban con los distintos accesorios, similares a los que se encontraban dentro de las cajas en el tercer piso, distintos tipos de zapatos, camisas, pañuelos, bolígrafos, relojes, encendedores, maletines libretas y muchas otras cosas.

Adentrándose más en la habitación, Ivy y Carmen miran asombradas las cosas a su alrededor –¿qué clase de sastrería es esta?- pregunto Ivy.

-chicas se encuentran bien, no logro detectarlas, ¿que están viendo? – Pregunta Player.

-no lo creerías si te lo dijera- dijo Ivy sacando si cámara y empezando a tomar foro gracias de todas partes.

Carmen se encontraba mirrado cada una de los artefactos que se encontraban en las paredes, su mente no dejaba de pensar que lo que fuera que quería el "hombre de traje" tenía algo que ver con la sastrería kingsman, todo avía comenzado por una misión que Shadow-san le avía entregado y ahora se encontraba en una habitación llena de armas, con un acosador siguiéndola a ella y a sus amigos.

Carmen es sacada sorpresivamente de sus pensamientos –Carmen- grita Ivy –Player dice que Sack está a punto de terminar, tenemos que salir rápido de aquí- corriendo fuera de la habitación y serrando la puerta secreta detrás de ellas.

De regreso en la tienda, las dos mujeres actuaban lo más casualmente que podían después de lo que avían visto, unos segundos después la puerta del probador se abre, Sack y el sastre Harry salen de ella.

-muy bien caballero- dijo Harry saliendo con un sujetapapeles en sus manos –ya tenemos sus medidas y datos nos comunicaremos con usted cuando su traje esté terminado-

Saliendo del probador, emocionado Sack dice -esto va ser asombroso- acercándose a su hermana –Ivy, espera a verlo, el saco es de color anaranjado, pantalón negro y con corbata-

Regresando del otro lado del mostrador el sastre coloca sus cosas sobre el -en efecto, su traje estará terminado en una semana-

Tomando aire para calmarse –se lo agradezco, es muy difícil lograr que mi hermano use un traje- caminando al mostrador y entregándole una tarjeta de crédito.

-un placer señorita, como dije hay en traje para cada tipo de hombre, de echo si les interesa- metiendo su mano debajo del mostrador y entregándole a Ivy un catálogo –estamos preparando este catálogo de trajes para dama para el próximo año, pero mientras tanto hay algo más en que pueda ayudarles-

Caminando asía su maleta, Carmen saca el sombrero que le avía robado al hombre de traje –de echo si hay algo- tomando el sombrero entre sus manos –encontré esto la otra noche, me preguntaba si usted sabe a quién pertenece-

Tomando el sombrero y analizándolo un poco –en efecto, este es un Kingsman original, echo a mano y bajo pedido, si logran ver aquí- dijo mostrándoles una serie de números dentro del forro –estas son las marcas de costuras que se hacen durante una restauración, fue restaurado recientemente, es un hermoso sombrero sin duda, si gustan puedo enviarlo sin costo a su dueño-

Carmen se adelanta para detenerlo -eso no será necesario, de hecho, tuve una cita con su dueño la noche anterior y me gustaría volver a verlo-

-o, entiendo, muy bien si gustan les daré la dirección si esperan un momento, permítanme- aclarándose la garganta, el hombre toma un teléfono para hacer una llamada.

Al darse la vuelta, Carmen ve a sus amigos ablando cerca de la puerta, acercándose a hablar con ellos –está buscando la dirección, una bes que nos la de nos iremos de aquí- observando los rostros de sus amigos se da cuenta de la impresión en los ojos de Sack.

-¿encontraron que- pregunta Sack impresionado.

Tapándole la boca a su hermano –cállate- mirando al mostrador para asegurarse que el hombre no los allá escuchado.

En voz baja Carmen se acerca a sus amigos para decirles -no sospecha nada, actuaremos normalmente y una bes tengamos la dirección nos iremos-

-tienen suerte- dijo el sastre desde el mostrados, caminando asía adelante, Carmen se acerca al mostrador –la dirección del dueño, está justo aquí- dijo el hombre entregándole un papel –por favor, tenga cuidado, nunca se sabe qué tipo de persona se puede conocer-

Tomando el papel y leyendo la dirección –BOURTON ON THE WATER-

-¿es el nombre de una película?- pregunto Sack desde atrás.

Corrigiendo el sastre les dice -en realidad no, es una hermosa ciudad conocida como la "Venecia de los Cotswolds" por el río Windrush, si no encuentran a su amigo les recomiendo que visiten alguno de sus restaurantes, he escuchado que sus sándwiches de tocino son deliciosos-

-gracias por su ayuda- Alejándose lentamente asía la puerta -pero se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que darnos prisa-

Sonriendo –fue un placer ayudarla- dijo el hombre –su traje estará a más tardar en una semana-

Saboreándose el sándwich mientras salía por la puerta - sándwich de tocino, eso suena bien-

Saliendo de la tienda y pasando unos cuantos negocios para poder hablar con seguridad.

Rompiendo el silencio Player les habla a todos –bueno ya salieron, eso me tranquiliza-

-ese sujeto era demasiado amable en mi opinión, definitivamente trama algo- dijo Ivy

-no lo sé, a mí me pareció buen sujeto- defendió Sack –pero lo que dijeron de la habitación secreta llena de armas sí que impresiona, ustedes creen que este trabajando con el hombre de traje-

Desde su cuarto, Player revisa las fotos que tomaron de la habitación secreta -es probable, pero que nos allá dado la direcciona si de fácil, no parece creíble, ¿tú qué opinas roja?- sin recibir respuesta de Carmen, Player llama otra bes -¿roja?-

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Carmen continuaba analizando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, desde el robo en Tokio, todo se avía vuelto cada bes más peligroso, savia como enfrentar a V.I.L.E., savia su forma de actuar, sus planes, entrenamiento y muchas otras cosas pero esto era diferente, sus amigos podrían correr peligro, empezaba a preguntarse si la espada que le avía pedido Shadow-san valdría la pena, el hombre de traje podría des peligroso, tal vez ella podría enfrentarse a esto, pero de algo estaba segura no podía involucrar a sus amigos en esto.

-¡Carmen!- grito Player.

Carmen es sacada de sus pensamientos una bes más, al mirar a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que está rodeada por sus amigos.

Sorprendida Carmen pregunta -¿Qué?-

Preocupada, Ivy le pregunta –¿te encuentras bien?, últimamente te comportas de forma extraña-

De igual manera, Sack apoya las palabras de su hermana -Ivy tiene razón, desde Tokio te has comportado diferente-

Aun sorprendida por lo sucedido, Carmen les pasa por un lado y sigue caminando- ¿qué?, no se preocupen estoy bien-

Alcanzándola, Ivy la toma del brazo para detenerla –Carmen, nos preocupas, solo tratamos de….-

Enojada Carmen retira el brazo de su amiga y sique caminando -dije que estoy bien-

Ivy se detiene y mira asustada como su amiga se aleja, junto a ella se coloca su hermano y pregunta.

-eso fue extraño, alguna vez han visto a Carmen actuar de esa manera- pregunto Sack, tanto a Ivy como a Player.

-no jamás- contesto Ivy, viendo como Carmen se aleja cada vez más.

Desde su escritorio, Player trata de calmarlos -debe tener muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo mejor será que le demos tiempo para que lo procese-

Kingsman/tienda

La tienda estaba completamente sola, el sastre Harry se encontraba de pie en el mostrador, presionando el lado del armazón de sus lentes, aclarando se la garganta.

-Carmen Sandiego y sus amigos, son un grupo muy "particular", en mi opinión-

-efectivamente, de ahí el por qué son importantes- dijo una voz proveniente de la nada –pero tengo que reconocer que el robo de mi sombrero no formaba parte del plan-

Desde sus lentes, Harry lograba ver un holograma del hombre de traje de pie junto al mostrador, sosteniendo un vaso de cristal con un líquido en su interior.

-sea o no parte del plan, ella ya sabe de nosotros, dependerá de ella lo que decida hacer con esa información, de cualquier forma, irán asía ti, asegúrate de recibirlos como es debido, o de tomar las medida necesarias para proteger nuestro anonimato-

-lo are, soy consciente de que esta no es nuestra forma de actuar, por eso te lo agradezco Arturo – al decir eso, el hombre de traje desaparece.

-buena suerte Percival-


End file.
